piny_institute_of_new_yorkfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cover Up
Synopsis Michelle and Julia face each other in a sporting competition at PINY. Will they be able to play fair? Plot TBA Features Characters * Michelle Fairchild (main character) * Julia Cooper (main character) * Lilith Henderson * Tasha Robinson * Rita Finucci * Dory Skornik * Moni * Sam Ryan * William Bradley * Armando * Dior * Joe Cooper (pictured) * Amanda Cooper (pictured) * Sarah (cameo) * Lisa (cameo) * Walter (cameo) * Yumiko (cameo) * Scotty (cameo) * Jenny (cameo) * Lindsay Sparkles (cameo) * Jessica (cameo) * Students Objects * Michelle's Brooches * Julia's Brooch * Lilith's Brooch * Tasha's Brooches * Rita's Bow * Nelson Twin Photo Locations * PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York ** Volleyball Court ** Indie Girls' Room ** Beautiful People's Room ** Lake House (background) ** Auditorium (background) ** Outdoor Canteen Terrace (background) ** Horse Ranch (background) Music Background songs * Call the Shots Trivia * This is the last episode where Sam wears his debut outfit's beanie. Later in the episode, he switch it for a cap. * This is the first episode where Rita wears her hair bow during gym class. * This is the second episode where none of the main characters are wearing their regular attire after "Downhill Slide" when they're wearing their ski outfit. However, this is the third episode where Michelle doesn't wear her regular attire after "First Impressions" when she wore her pre-PINY outfit. * The episode title has a double meaning: "Cover up" means to prevent someone's discovering the truth about a serious mistake or crime while it also means a loose outer garment, as worn over an exercise outfit. In this case, the Beautiful People and Indie Girls all wear a loose outer garment that shows their respective team name, while Michelle have to avoid revealing to Julia that they're sisters and Julia have to avoid revealing to her friends that she's adopted. * Irony: Throughout the episode, both Michelle and Julia took their respective personal problem and anger out on each other. However, Julia is completely unaware that Michelle is also adopted and she found out that they're long-lost sisters in the previous episode. * During the competition, here're the list of sports the students did: ** Potato sack race (Moni's team won) ** Sprint race (it's unknown whose team won) ** Wheelbarrow race (Moni's team won) ** Water balloon toss (it's unknown whose team won) ** Obstacle course (Moni's team won) * Both the Beautiful People and Indie Girls' respective team jersey has the initials for their group name. Beautiful People: "BG"; Indie Girls: "IG". Errors * In some scenes at the beginning of the episode, Rita's debut gym outfit model is used instead of her current model (white earrings instead of black, her hair bow missing, and/or suddenly wearing eyeshadows): ** When Coach Spencer announced a sport competition. ** When the students are all staring at Moni. ** Throughout the scene when the Beautiful People are discussing about their team name. * When the students are all staring at Moni, Dory's bracelets are on her right waist instead of her left. * In some scenes, Dory's lips are pink instead of purple: ** When Rita wonders out loud why Julia isn't listening about what their team name are going to be. * When Tasha and Lilith both stop doing push-ups when the Beautiful People are in front of them, Lilith's brooch is on her right side of her head instead of her left. * When Julia notices Michelle is tying her shoelaces and is about to kick a volleyball at her, Julia's brooch is missing on her head. * In one frame when Julia pushes Dory towards Lilith during the wheelbarrow race, Michelle's "IG" initial isn't at the front of her shirt and it's move to the left suddenly. * When Michelle threw her water balloon at Julia, the initials in her jersey are mirrored. * When Julia threw her water balloon back at Michelle, the initials in her jersey are missing. * During the scene when Tasha yells, "'Cause I'm not!", to Michelle, the latter's brooch is missing from her headband. * When Tasha said, "Michelle, you are so losing this for us by going all ninja on Julia. One word: team.", Michelle's flower brooch's center is pink instead of purple. ** This happens again when Tasha said, "Quit only trying to beat Julia," and Lilith said, "Just ignore her." The latter also happened during the flashback. * When Moni's team won the last game, Sam is suddenly wearing his beanie instead of his cap. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2